1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of systems for beverage dispensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the control of fluid flow and beverage selection in a beverage dispensing apparatus has been provided generally by relatively complex systems of electromechanical devices. Such devices are expensive and create maintenance and repair problems due to field failures. It would be particularly advantageous to minimize the electromechanical parts in the beverage selector system since this portion of the beverage dispensing apparatus most often calls for routine changes and adjustments by the personnel servicing the dispensing apparatus and also is most frequently subject to contact by the public.
Also in the past, beverage apparatus having provision for dispensing both carbonated and uncarbonated beverages have suffered from the problem of incomplete still water filling in a still water beverage during the time period when the carbonator in the apparatus is also receiving water from the still water supply. It has also proved difficult in the prior art to obtain consistently the proper cycle timing for the syrup pumps associated with the various syrup supplies within the beverage dispensing apparatus.